Wieso ich VEGAN bin!?
Bild:Nerd.gif Tipp: Ist ein bischen lang geworden, besser du druckst es dir aus! ---- Ich war genau 21 Jahre, 3 Monate und 19 Tage „Fleisch“-Esser und mit diesem Text möchte ich der Welt da draußen erklären wieso ich Vegetarier bzw. später Veganer wurde. Ich habe in diesem Text meine gesammelten Eindrücke und Recherchen zu diesem Thema für euch zusammengefasst! "FLEISCH" gilt als scheinbar anonymes, verpacktes Produkt in der Kühlvitrine des Supermarktes, das nichts... nein überhaupt nichts... mit Tieren zu tun hat. Wieso wird es denn nicht beim Namen benannt und als Leichenteil, als Stück eines/einer Toten bezeichnet? Die getöteten Tieren werden zur Unerkenntlichmachung zerstückelt und verdinglicht. Schlussendlich ist nicht mehr erkennbar das ein Individuum, ein empfindungsfähiges Lebewesen dahinter steckt, kein Etwas, sondern ein Jemand. Um dieses verschleiernde Wort besser zum Ausdruck zu bringen setze ich es in diesem Text unter Anführungszeichen. Dem durchschnittlichen Menschen wird schon im Kindesalter „Fleisch” vorgesetzt und es wird als ganz selbstverständlich angesehen, ohne das die meisten hinterfragen was hier passiert. Es wird Kindern beigebracht, dass Tiere weniger wert sind als Menschen, ihnen kein Respekt entgegen gebracht werden muss, ihr Wille nichts zählt und dass das töten von Tieren „unser gutes Recht“ ist. Gefangene Tiere würden wohl kaum am Ort ihrer Beherrschung bleiben, wenn sie nicht durch Käfige, Zäune oder Ställe dazu gezwungen wären. Mensch muss davon ausgehen, dass jedes Tier ein fühlendes Lebewesen ist welches biologische, individuelle und soziale Bedürfnisse hat. Die Befriedigung dieser Bedürfnisse führt zu Freude und die Einengung und Missachtung erzeugt Schmerz, genauso wie auch beim Menschen. Es kann auch nicht bestritten werden, dass jedes Tier seinen/ihren eigenen Willen hat und aus dieser Tatsache herraus besitzen Tiere den selben „Wert“ wie Menschen und haben genauso Achtung im Umgang mit ihnen verdient!!! Die Gehirnwäsche die uns von den mächtigen Konzernen eingeredet wurde, wird über Generationen unhinterfragt weitergegeben. Den Menschen wird die Selektionierung zwischen lebenswertem und unlebenswertem Leben eingeredet. Knuddeltiere wie Katzen müssen von minderwertigen, seelenlosen Esstieren wie Schweinen unterschieden werden, bei welchen schon bevor sie überhaupt geboren wurden ihr Todestag kalkuliert wurde (wenn sie nicht als Folge ihrer Gefangenschaft früher sterben). Es würde ja auch niemand einen Hund essen, wenn er nach Schwein schmecken würde?! Die Erziehung zum “Fleischesser“ ist eine Verbiegung des Kinder-Charakters, denn Kinder könnten Tieren normalerweise kein Leid antun. Die Abwertung und Diskriminierung von Tieren ist auch in der Sprache vertreten und verhält sich ähnlich abwertend wie rassistischer oder sexistischer Sprachgebrauch. Menschen beleidigen andere Menschen indem sie sie als Schwein, Sau, Ferkel, Kuh, Huhn, Gans, Ziege, Affe, Ratte ... „beschimpfen“ und es gibt für sie nichts demütigenderes und verachtenderes als „wie ein Tier behandelt zu werden“. Unter „Tieren“ wird alles nicht-menschliche Leben (von der Mücke über den Karpfen bis hin zur Giraffe) zusammengefasst, das keine Pflanze ist. Dem Menschen auf der einen Seite werden auf der anderen Seite undifferenziert alle anderen Tiere gegenüber gestellt. Das Tier – Eine homogene entindividualisierte Masse die nichts mit dem Menschen gemeinsam hat und das genaue Gegenteil dessen verkörpern soll. Es muss also schon die Kategorisierung in „Menschen“ und „Tiere“ hinterfragt werden. Korrekterweise müsste von nicht-menschlichen Tieren die Rede sein, da Menschen auch Säugetiere sind. Durch die Gehirnwäsche gelten Menschen als Individuen während Tiere für charakterlos, austauschbar und gefühllos gehalten werden. Tiere werden als Ausstattung der Erde und als Ressource für den Menschen gesehen, während Menschen die einzigen Bewohner der Erde sind. Ein Schwein kann nichts dafür, dass es als Schwein geboren wurde und deshalb vom Menschen brutal misshandelt wird. Wäre es als Katze oder Hund geboren, würde es niemals so behandelt werden. Der Mensch hat sich nicht-menschliche-Tiere Untertan gemacht weil sie zu schwach sind sich zu wehren, sperrt sie unschuldig in Gefängnisse, misshandelt sie, quält sie, tötet sie und nutzt sie aus, obwohl dies alles überhaupt nicht nötig wäre, da „Fleisch“ nichts enthält das der menschliche Körper auch nur irgendwie benötigt oder verwerten kann. Es wird gesagt das nicht-menschliche Tiere nicht so intelligent sind wie Menschen doch Intelligenz ist relativ, und heisst nicht nur mathematische Formeln lösen zu können. Intelligenz ist auch Abstraktonsfähigkeit, Orientierungsvermögen und sensitives Wahrnehmungsvermögen und dies alles übertrifft bei vielen nicht-menschlichen Tieren beiweitem den Menschen. Schlachtkälber müssen ihr ganzes Leben am Fleck stehen und können in dem Holzverschlag in dem sie eingesperrt sind nicht einmal einen Schritt machen, nach 3-5 Monaten werden sie getötet. Schweine werden in Gruppen auf Vollspaltböden ohne Streu auf engstem Raum zusammengepfercht und gezwungen während ihres ganzen Lebens in ihren eigenen Exkrementen zu liegen/stehen. Wenn sie einen Monat alt sind werden sie ohne Narkose aufgeschnitten und kastriert, was zu Entzündungen führt, und wenn sie 5 Monate alt sind, werden sie, wie ich unten noch beschreiben werde, umgebracht. In Brutkästen werden die sogenannten Masthühner geboren und für ihr gesamtes Leben haben sie zu fünfundzwanzigst einen Quadratmeter an Platz. Mutterlos sind sie vom ersten Tag an auf sich selbst gestellt und diejenigen die den Weg zu den Futter und Wasserstellen nicht finden müssen sterben. Sie finden aufgrund der durchgehenden Neonbeleuchtung keinen Schlaf und leiden dadurch an Augenentzündungen. Oft wird ihnen der Schnabel gestutzt damit sie sich nicht stressbedingt gegenseitig tothacken – schmerzen und ständige Irritation sind die Folge. Schon die Küken werden auf das 3-fache ihres eigentlichen Körpergewichtes herangemästet – gegen Ende der Mast sitzen die ca. einen Monat alten Tiere bewegungsunfähig auf ihrem Kot und werden eingesammelt, maschinell getötet, zerlegt und verpackt. Nur rund zwei Stunden dauert es, bis ein Tier die Fabrik als Chicken Wing, Nuggets oder grillfertiges Hühnchen wieder verlässt. Abfall entsteht dabei nicht: Selbst Füße, Köpfe oder Federn werden verwertet und zu Tierfutter verarbeitet. Es wird Tieren alles vorenthalten was für sie natürlich wäre – sie können niemals Sandbäder nehmen, Nester bauen oder ihre Jungen aufziehen. Stattdessen stehen sie ihr gesamtes Leben in dreckigen Hallen unter massiver Beengtheit mit tausenden Artgenossen und warten auf ihren Tod. Auch ihre Nahrung wäre in Freiheit nicht jeden Tag die selbe, da sie selbst entscheiden würden was ihnen schmeckt. Moralisch gesehen sieht doch hoffentlich jedeR das das nicht fair ist, oder würdet Ihr denn Sklaverei oder Kinderarbeit unterstützen? Durch den Stress produzieren die Tiere in Todesangst große Mengen verschiedener Hormone (zb Adrenalin). Diese werden von den KonsumentInnen des „Fleisches” aufgenommen und verursachen zusammen mit den aufsummierten Giftstoffen (Wachstumsmittel, Antibiotika, ...), die das verschlungene Tier im Laufe seines Lebens über die Nahrung aufgenommen hat diverse gesundheitliche Probleme. Aufgrund der unzähligen Antibiotika, welche im „Fleisch” bleiben, kann es sogar vorkommen, dass KonsumentInnen immun gegen Medikamente werden, die sie vielleicht zur Heilung einer Krankheit benötigen würden! Gentechnisch veränderte Sojabohnen und Maiskolben müssen im Supermarkt gekennzeichnet werden, aber nicht das „Fleisch“ der Schlachttiere die mit diesen gefüttert wurden und schlussendlich von Menschen verschlungen werden! Immer wieder und wieder treten Tierkrankheiten aufgrund der schlechten Tierhaltung und der falschen Ernährung der Schlachttiere auf und viele dieser Krankheiten forderten Menschenopfer... Solang niemand aus dem unmittelbaren Verwandtenkreis betroffen ist, ist es den Menschen anscheinend egal!? Die Kälte die den Tieren gegenüber gezeigt wird wird auch an die Mitmenschen weitergegeben. Anstatt andere Lebewesen zu verspeisen und sie anschließend in der Toilette wieder rauszukacken, sollte Mensch sie lieber begraben und ihnen mit Respekt gegenübertreten. Unzählige Langzeitstudien bewiesen das „Fleischkonsum“ krank macht. Durch die Futterzusatzstoffe im „Fleisch“ können Allergien, Schilddrüsenstörungen und Blutkrankheiten entstehen. Durch Gesättigte Fettsäuren im „Fleisch“, kann es zu Diabetes (ja, der Grund für den als normal angesehenen Alterszucker ist das „Fleischessen“!) zu Fettleibigkeit, Herz-Kreislauf-Erkrankungen, Schlaganfällen, Herzinfarkten und Durchblutungsstörungen kommen. Der Menschliche Körper kommt mit „Fleisch” nicht zurecht und das Blut wird so dickflüssig, sodass die Arterien sich verstopfen und das Herz damit überfordert ist. Ich kenne Fälle von Menschen die täglich, seit Jahren, Tabletten schlucken müssen um keinen Herzinfarkt zu riskieren. Fakt ist weiters das „Fleischkonsum“ auch einen negativen Effekt auf die Psyche hat und zu Depressionen führen kann. ...das zu hohe Phosphor-Werte, welche durch „Fleischkonsum“ entstehen, zu Osteoporose und Knochenschäden führen. Das „Fleischkonsum“ Brust- und Darmkrebs fördert. Das die zu hohe Eisenzufuhr durch rotes “Fleisch” Herzinfarkte und Arteriosklerose begünstigt. Das durch die Arachidonsäure, welche in “Fleisch” enthalten ist, Hauterkrankungen, Darmentzündungen, Asthma, chronische Bronchitis & Gelenkentzündungen wie Arthritis, Rheuma und Gicht entstehen können. Das Gallen und Nierensteine entstehen können und es durch verstopfte Arterien sogar zu Impotenz kommt (1/4 aller Männer über 60 ist komplett impotent, die Hälfte aller Männer über 40 hat zeitweise Probleme damit). In einer Studie aus den USA wurde festgestellt dass die Leistungswerte von Vegetariern im Mittel mehr als doppelt so groß waren, wie die von „Fleischessern“ (!!!). Nebenbei bemerkt schadet „Fleischessen“ auch der geistigen Leistungsfähigkeit was sich schon bei Pythagoras, Einstein, Edison, Mahatma Gandhi u.a. bekannten Vegetariern gegenteilig bemerkbar machte. Eine eiweißreiche Ernährung („Fleisch” enthält soviel Eiweiß das der Körper damit vollkommen überlastet ist) führt zu einem Corisolanstieg im Blutplasma und Speichel welcher den Hippocampus (Bestandteil des Gehirns) schädigt. Dies führt zu einer Verschlechterung des Gedächtnisses und ist der Grund für ein doppelt so hohes Risiko auf Demenzerkrankungen unter „Fleischessern“. “Fleisch” kann also vom Körper nicht verarbeitet werden, er muss sich der Gift- und Abfallstoffe entledigen, verliert dabei Energie und das alles ohne etwas dafür zu bekommen. Dr. med. Ernst W. Henrich schrieb: <„Ich halte die gesamte Situation auch für einen gesundheitspolitischen Skandal ersten Ranges. Die Prävention, also die Verhütung von Krankheiten sollte, ja müsste mindestens einen so wichtigen Rang in der Medizin einnehmen wie die Behandlung von Krankheiten. Aber im milliardenschweren Gesundheitssystem mit Ärzten, Krankenhäusern, Pharmaindustrie usw. wird das große Geld mit den Behandlungen von Krankheiten verdient. Massive präventive Gesundheitspolitik würde dieser Gesundheitsindustrie einen Grossteil ihrer Geschäftsgrundlagen entziehen. Kein Wunder, dass bei dieser unglückseligen Gemengelage von Gesundheits-, Fleisch- und Tierindustrie die Prävention von Erkrankungen durch eine gesunde Ernährung weitestgehend auf der Strecke bleibt. Durch eine gesundheitsschädliche Ernährung verdienen große Teile der Nahrungsmittelindustrie viel Geld und die Bürger werden krank. Mit der Therapie der Krankheiten dieser Bürger verdient dann die Gesundheitsindustrie viel Geld. So schließt sich der Kreis, bei dem Menschen, Tiere und Umwelt auf der Strecke bleiben. Somit bleibt nur das Eigeninteresse desjenigen Bürgers, der mit einem Mindestmaß an Vernunft und Intellekt ausgestattet ist ...“> In Freiheit lebende nicht-menschliche Tiere sterben nur sehr selten an Krankheiten, vorausgesetzt diese Krankheiten sind nicht durch die Umweltverschmutzung der Menschen entstanden. Liegt es vielleicht daran, dass sie nur Nahrung zu sich nehmen, die ihr Körper verarbeiten kann? Sollten wir unseren Körper wirklich wie einen Abfalleimer benutzen und ihm das antun? Vielen ist bis jetzt vielleicht nicht bewusst das der Mensch kein Fleisch(fr)esser sondern ein Pflanzen(fr)esser ist, wie auch sein Vorfahre der Affe. Dieser ist innerlich genau gleich wie der Mensch aufgebaut (98% selbe DNS), und er hat einen Magen, einen Darm und eine Leber die mit „Fleisch” überhaupt nicht zurecht kommt. Ganze 20 Stunden benötigen die verspeisten Leichenstückchen um die vielen Meter unseres Darms zu durchlaufen (=die schwerstverdauliche Nahrung für den Menschen). Beschwerden die durchs „Fleischessen“ entstehen, werden als „normal“ hingenommen, denn vom Leichenschmaus möchte sich ja niemand trennen. Durch das heranbrechen der Eiszeit war der Ur-Mensch gezwungen andere Lebewesen zu töten und deren Leichnam zu essen, da er ansonsten ausgestorben wäre. Heute ist das aber lange nicht mehr nötig. Vielen Leichen- verschlingerInnen ist überhaupt nicht bewusst, das es auch Menschen gibt, die keine Leichen verzehren und nicht an der Ermordung Nicht-menschlicher Individuen teilhaben wollen. Wenn sie aber doch auf Vegetarier treffen, werden diese vorschnell als Nur-Salat-Esser abgestempelt, was natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn ist. In jedem größeren Supermarkt und in jedem Bioladen gibt es für fast alle „Fleischprodukte“ Tofu & Seitan-Ersatzprodukte (zB für Faschiertes, Wienerschnitzel, Leberkäse, Chicken Nuggets, alle möglichen Würstelarten, Wurstaufschnitte, Wurstaufstriche, Geschnetzeltes, Chilli con Carne, Chevapchichi, Gulasch, ..und es wird immer mehr... ) die wie “Fleisch” gewürzt sind aber rein pflanzlich hergestellt wurden. Die Eisenmangel-Gerüchte, die Vegetariern nachgeworfen werden, sind nicht haltbar, da Eisen auch in Soja, Hirse, Petersilie, Mais, Linsen, Kichererbsen, Hafer, u.v.m. enthalten ist. Tiere sind aus dem selben Fleisch und Blut wie wir Menschen und wird einem Tier ein Glied abgetrennt, geht das „Fleisch” sofort in Verwesung über, was ja auch bei einem toten Menschen so ist. „Fleisch” ist tot und Teil eines verstorbenen Tieres das Leichengift enthält. Je nach Lagertemperatur wird es früher oder später von Fäulnis befallen und ohne ein Nest in der Nähe bilden sich plötzlich Tausende von Würmern. „Fleisch”, hergestellt aus all diesen in Massentierhaltung qualvoll herangemässteten, vor sich hinvegetierenden Lebewesen, die dann im Supermarkt um die Ecke in der Wursttheke landen. Vorher wird „Fleisch“ noch mit Farbstoffen, Konservierungsmitteln, Gewürzen und Geschmacksverstärkern bearbeitet, da Wurst sonst nichts sagend wie Styropor schmecken würde. <„Wenn der moderne Mensch die Tiere, deren er sich als Nahrung bedient, selbst töten müsste, würde die Anzahl der Pflanzenesser ins Ungemessene steigen.“- Christian Morgenstern> Um die geschwächten Tiere, die kaum 100m laufen können zum Schlachthof zu bringen, werden ihnen Metallhaken in Mund oder After gestoßen, sodass sie sich dennoch schnell bewegen! Die Tiere werden in engstem Raum eingesperrt, können sich kaum bewegen, werden mit Elektroschocks gedrillt und müssen unter Todesangst mit ansehen wie ihre Familien ermordet werden. Schweine werden vorher meist noch bei Bewusstsein in kochendes Wasser geworfen um ihre Härchen von der Haut zu brennen und sie erleben Höllenschmerzen wenn sich ihre Lungen mit siedend heißem Wasser füllen. Anderen Tieren werden bei Bewusstsein die Kehlen durchtrennt oder die Beine abgesägt. Wieso ist nicht jedeR „Tierfreund/in“ gleichzeitig Vegetarier/in? Wie kann Mensch sich Tierfreund nennen und gleichzeitig die Gewalt an nicht-menschlichen Tieren gutheissen die für die „Produktion“ von Tierprodukten angewandt wird? Die “Fleisch”-Wirtschafts-VertreterInnen werben wo es nur geht für „Fleischkonsum“ und manipulieren die Gesellschaft dermaßen, dass Menschen so naiv werden und dieser Gehirnwäsche zum Opfer fallen. Massentierhaltung wird Geheimgehalten und findet hinter verschlossenen Türen statt. Die Zahlen der Opfer in den Hallen werden genau so berechnet, dass möglichst viele hineinpassen um produktiv bleiben zu können und für die Erhaltung dieser werden möglichst wenig Ressourcen verwendet, gerade mal soviel, dass die Produktions-Ausfallsrate (Sterberate) nicht zu hoch ist. Bei mehr Ressourcen würden die Kosten schon zu hoch werden und die geldgierigen Betreiber könnten nicht maximalsten Profit schlagen. Ich schreibe hier von der Massentierhaltung die durch den Kapitalismus die weltweit inzwischen meist verbreitetste Haltungsform ist, ich will damit aber keinesfalls andere kleinere Tierhaltungseinrichtungen gut heißen. Kein Nicht-menschliches Tier, das zum Schlachter verschleppt wurde, tat dies freiwillig und alle wollten weiterleben. Ihre Angstschreie werden von uns fern gehalten und uns wird gesagt das Hühner, Schweine, Kühe, ... stumm wären und nichts zu sagen hätten. Studien aus dem letzten Jahrzehnt zeigen, dass der „Fleischkonsum“ der Hauptgrund für das Waldsterben auf der Erde ist, da die Ammoniakgase, die bei der großen Viehzüchtung auf unserem Planeten entstehen zu saurem Regen führen. Eine Kuh produziert so viele Exkremente (Kot & Urin, auch Gülle genannt) wie 16 Menschen und doppelt soviel Stickstoff wie ein Auto ohne Katalysator. Die Gülle wird auf Felder geschüttet oder gespritzt und dabei bildet sich Ammoniak, welcher zu einer Übersäuerung des Bodens führt. Diese wiederum wird für die Zerstörung vieler Gewässer und Trinkwasser-Quellen verantwortlich gemacht. Die Überdüngung des Bodens bewirkt ein übernatürlich starkes Wachstum von Algen, welche den Gewässern den Sauerstoff entziehen. Die Massentierhaltung gefährdet so das Grundwasser und ist statistisch gesehen verantwortlich für 50% der Wasserverschmutzung in Europa. Auch der Treibhauseffekt wird durch die Massentierhaltung gefördert, da Methan, Kohlendioxid und Stickstoffoxide dabei in großen Mengen entstehen. Auf der Fläche eines Grundstückes das benötigt wird um 1kg „Fleisch” zu erzeugen könnte Mensch im selben Zeitraum 200kg Tomaten, 160kg Kartoffeln, 120kg Karotten, 80kg Äpfel oder 20kg Kirschen ernten. Für 1kg „Fleisch” werden 7-16kg Getreide oder Sojabohnen benötigt. Dies kann ohne weiteres als die effektivste Form von Nahrungsmittelvernichtung bezeichnet werden. 80% der landwirtschaftlichen Fläche auf der Erde wird durch die Viehzucht beansprucht. 49% der jährlichen weltweiten Getreideernte und 90% der jährlichen Sojabohnenernte verzehren diese "Nutztiere". Würde das Getreide unter den Menschen verteilt werden stünde jedem Menschen auf diesem Planeten 1kg pro Tag zur Verfügung und niemand müsste hungern. Schon Albert Einstein sagte „ Nichts wird die Chance auf ein Überleben auf der Erde so steigern wie der Schritt zur vegetarischen Ernährung.“ und auch Pythagoras wusste schon 600 v.Chr. „solange der Mensch Tiere töte, werde er auch Menschen töten“. Und da hat er nicht so Unrecht, die Brutalität die im Umgang mit Tieren an den Tag gelegt wird reflektiert das Verhältnis der Gesellschaft zu sich selbst. „Nicht wenige Serienkiller haben, bevor sie sich an Menschen vergingen Tiere gequält“ sagte der Psychiater Prof. Reinhard Haller in einem Interview im Magazin Format. Eine Regel der Natur ist üblicherweise das Fleisch(fr)esserInnen keine anderen Fleisch(fr)esserInnen (fr)essen (Grosse Ausnahme: Menschen), so zB würden LöwInnen niemals GepardInnen oder LeopardInnen (fr)essen sondern nur Pflanzen(fr)esserInnen. Und selbst bei diesen (fr)essen sie zuerst den Mageninhalt (also die ge(fr/g)essenen Pflanzen, weil sie das Eiweiß benötigen) dann die Innereien und als letzte Wahl das Fleisch. Dies bleibt aber größtenteils für die HyänInnen und GeierInnen übrig und ist der Grund, weshalb diese Tiere so ausgetrocknet und hässlich aussehen. Die Nachfrage bestimmt die „Produktion“, so ist es auch bei der „Fleischproduktion” und jedeR kann selbst seinen/ihren Teil dazu beitragen, sich weigern an dieser Unterdrückung teilzuhaben und Tierprodukte zu boykottieren. Auch „Fleisch“-EsserInnen die sagen „Ich könnte selbst kein Tier umbringen“, sind nicht nur für die Handlungen verantwortlich die sie selbst ausführen, sondern auch für die, die sie ausführen lassen. Denn die SchlachterInnen leugnen ihre Verantwortung indem sie auf das verlangen der „KonsumentInnen“ nach „Fleisch“ verweisen. Es ist nämlich nicht die Stromzange oder der Schnitt in den Hals der tötet, sondern es ist „unsere“ Kategorisierung als „Schlachttiere“ die sie überhaupt auf den Schlachthof gebracht hat. <„Ich glaube an den friedlichen Protest, und keine Tiere zu essen ist ein gewaltfreier Protest.“ - Paul McCartney.> Nach etwa 10 Monaten Vegetarierdasein und intensiver Beschäftigung mit dem Thema Vegetarismus beschloss ich von nun an Vegan leben zu wollen, da die Kuhmilch- & Legehuhn-Fabriken Hand in Hand mit denmächtigen „Fleischkonzernen“ gehen und untrennbar mit diesen verknüpft sind. VEGAN'''ismus ist eine Unterstufe des Vegetarismus und bedeutet alle tierischen „Produkte“ zu boykottieren und sie gegen leidfreie Alternativen zu ersetzen. Tierleid steckt nämlich u.a. auch in Milch und Eiern, welche noch dazu genau wie “Fleisch” absolut ungeeignete Nahrungsmittel für den Menschen sind und ohne weiteres durch pflanzliche Alternativen ersetzt werden können. Beginnen wir bei meinen Recherchen über '''MILCH, genauer gesagt Kuhmilch, die Muttermilch der Kühe. (Mutter)Milch ist von der Natur so geschaffen das sie nur für den Nachwuchs der jeweiligen Art verträglich ist. Sie ist sogar so zusammengesetzt, dass sich der Nährstoffgehalt mit dem wachsen des Babys verändert. Es gibt keine ultimative Milch die für jede Spezies die richtige ist. Jede Spezies hat eine andere Zusammensetzung in ihrer Muttermilch und zwar die, die ideal für deren Säuglinge ist. Milch ist nur für Säuglinge gedacht und es ist auch so, dass alle Säugetiere zu einem verhältnismäßig frühem Zeitpunkt davon entwöhnt werden. Es gibt kein anderes Säugetier, ausser dem Menschen welches im erwachsenen Alter noch Milch trinkt. Selbst Kühe trinken keine Milch. Die für das aufspalten und verdauen von Milch notwendigen Enzyme sind Renin und Laktase. Bei fast allen Menschen ist ab dem dritten Lebensjahr nichts mehr von diesen Enzymen da und daher ist der menschliche Körper ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr zur Milchverdauung geschaffen. Kuhmilch enthält 300x mehr Kasein als menschliche Muttermilch. Kasein gerinnt im Magen und bildet grosse Klumpen die sehr schwer zu verdauen sind. Kühe werden als Produktionseinheiten angesehen und jeder Tag an dem eine Kuh keine Milch gibt ist ein unnötiger Kuhtag, ein unnötiger Kostenfaktor, denn eine Kuhmutter braucht ca.50kg Futter täglich. Kühe haben logischerweise nur dann Milch, wenn sie schwanger waren, ein Kalb geboren haben und in der Säugezeit sind um Milch für das Kalb bereit zu stellen. Aus diesem Grund müssen sie ständig neu geschwängert werden, was fast ausschliesslich durch künstliche Befruchtung passiert. Die Kälber werden gleich nach der Geburt von ihren Müttern getrennt, und diese brüllen noch tagelang danach in Trauer und Verzweiflung um ihre Kinder. In den meisten Fällen werden die Kälber an Mastbetriebe weiterverkauft oder sofort getötet. Diejenigen die am Leben bleiben, werden mit einem Walfett-Salz-Milchpulver-Wasser-Gemisch aufgezogen und werden später ebenso zu „Milchmaschinen“ indem sie ihre ausrangierten Mütter ersetzen, die dann zur „Fleischproduktion“ weitergereicht werden. 3-6 Schwangerschaften und Geburten muss eine Kuh hintereinander durchmachen bevor sie als „ausgelaugt“ gilt, ausgetauscht und getötet wird. 95% der Milchkühe weltweit lebt auf Vollspaltböden ohne Einstreu und in ganzjähriger Anbindehaltung ohne jemals Tageslicht zu sehen (in Österreich wie auch überall anders). Hormone und widernatürliche Melkintervalle mit Melkmaschinen lassen die Euter der Kühe so unglaublich groß und schwer, werden dass diese oft am Boden schleifen und furchtbar Schmerzen müssen. Das Rinderwachstumshormon BGH wird bei Milchkühen oft eingesetzt um die Milchproduktion zu erhöhen (bis zu 62 Liter werden einer Kuh am Tag abgesaugt), was folgt sind entzundene Milchdrüsen welche mit Antibiotika behandelt werden, dass dann in der Milch zu finden ist (siehe auch Medikamentenimmunität durch “Fleisch” weiter oben). Wieso denn diese Tierqual unterstützen??? In Reformhäusern und Biomärkten gibt es inzwischen unzählige Sojamilch-Produke die Kuhmilch-Produkte ohne weiteres ersetzen können. Es gibt vegane Ausführungen von: Milch, Käse, Margarine, Joghurt, Sahne, Eis, Pudding, Schokolade, ... Zur Sache mit dem Kalzium: Kuhmilch enthält eine grosse Menge an tierischem Eiweiß welches zu einem erhöhtem Säurespiegel im Körper führt. Dadurch kommt es zu einer vermehrten Kalziumausscheidung. Kurz gesagt enthält Milch zwar relativ viel Kalzium, das aber zu einem Grossteil nicht aufgenommen werden kann, da Milchprodukte kein Magnesium enthalten (nur 25%ige Aufnahme). Das übrige Kalzium verursacht Probleme wie Ablagerungen an den Arterienwänden, Nierensteine, Arthritis und schmerzhafte Gicht. Ganz im Gegenteil zu dem Gerücht „Milch stärkt die Knochen“ führt sie nach einigen Langzeitstudien sogar zu einem höheren Risiko für Knochenbrüche. Pflanzliches Eiweiß hat den Vorteil das es Kalium enthält, was die Kalziumabsorption zusätzlich fördert (enthalten in grünem blättrigen Gemüse oder auch in mit Kalzium angereicherter Sojamilch) und zu keinerlei Problemen führt. Milchunverträglichkeit (Laktose-Intoleranz) ist eine der häufigsten Nahrungsmittelallergien und betroffen sind 3/4 aller Menschen (!!!). Sie führt zu Magen-Darm-Verstimmungen, Durchfall, Blähungen, Unterleibsschmerzen, Asthma, Ekzemen, Hautausschlägen, chronische Nasen- und Stirnhöhlenbeschwerden, Mandelentzündungen, Geschwüren, Verdauungsbeschwerden, Hyperaktivität, Migräne und verschiedensten Formen von Arthritis. Konsumiert eine schwangere Frau ohne von ihrer Milch-Allergie zu wissen, Kuhmilch kommt es nicht selten zum plötzlichem Kindstod (SIDS). Bei meiner Freundin verschwanden durch den Umstieg von Kuhmilchkäse auf veganen Käse und dem weglassen von Kuhmilchprodukten ihre Magen-Darm-Probleme (Gastritis, Verstopfung) welche sie seit Beginn ihrer Pubertät quälten. Kein Arzt hätte ihr jemals gesagt, dass das Problem auch anders lösbar wäre, als mit Einläufen, Zäpfchen und Abführmitteln, und sie einfach nur die richtige Ernährung braucht! In vielen wissenschaftlichen Magazinen (die nicht auf die Werbeanzeigen der Milchindustrie angewiesen sind) wurde auf die Verbindung zwischen Brustkrebs und Molkereiprodukten hingewiesen! Jeder Tumor benötigt für sein Wachstum das mächtigste Hormon im menschlichen Körper „IGF-I“. Ohne IGF-I gäbe es keinen Krebs. Dieses Hormon wird über die Milch aufgenommen, überlebt die Verdauung und verursacht Wachstum. Bei Erwachsenen Menschen verursacht er ungewollter Weise zelluläres Wachstum und Vermehrung des Brustgewebes und der Brustzellen. In Folge dessen entwickelt sich Brustkrebs. Viele Ärzte wissen dies nicht, da sie ihre Ausbildung, lange bevor IGF-I als zelluläres Wachstumshormon identifiziert wurde, absolvierten. Auch Prostata- und Eierstockkrebs wird mit Milchkonsum verbunden, genauso wie Insulinabhängige Diabetes, da ein bestimmtes Milchprotein eine Autoimmunreaktion auslöst wodurch die Insulin produzierenden Zellen in der Bauchspeicheldrüse zerstört werden. Viele der mit Kuhmilch in Verbindung gebrachten Krankheiten führen zum Tode. Viele dieser Informationen stammen aus wissenschaftlichen Untersuchungen, von denen die Milchindustrie und der Molkerei-Verband nicht möchten das sie bekannt werden. Je mehr Wissen die Menschen haben, um so weniger ignorant werden sie sein, denn Ignoranz ist tödlich! Das nächste Tierprodukt über das ich berichte sind EIER... In Freiheit lebende Hennen legen 15-20 Eier pro Jahr und brüten sie aus um ihre Küken groß zu ziehen. Alle sogenannten Legehennen sind mittlerweile Hochleistungszüchtungen die ca. 300 Eier pro Jahr legen. Dadurch, dass sie täglich ein Ei legen müssen, ist die körperliche Belastung sehr hoch. Eine häufige Folge sind Knochenbrüche (durch Kalziummangel). Schon nach nur einem Jahr nimmt die Zahl der gelegten Eier ab – die Hennen, egal ob in Käfig- oder Freilandhaltung, werden ermordet und beispielsweise zu Suppenwürfeln verarbeitet. Noch viel kürzer ist die Lebensdauer der männlichen Küken (21 Millionen Eintagsküken werden in Österreich jährlich getötet), die sofort nachdem sie geschlüpft sind aussortiert und erstickt, zermust oder zerhäckselt werden, da sie keine Eier legen und aufgrund der spezialisierten Zuchtlinie für die Mast als ungeeignet gelten (auch dies gilt ebenso für die Freilandeier-„Produktion“). Die Haltungsbedingungen werden auch hier wieder durch Profitinteressen bestimmt was in der Käfig- und Bodenhaltung am offensichtlichsten ist. Doch auch bei der Freilandhaltung wird auf die Bedürfnisse der Tiere nicht ausreichend Rücksicht genommen, zB werden durch die hohe Anzahl der Tiere pro Gruppe soziale Kontakte beeinträchtigt. Der Mensch braucht keine Eier zu essen und bekommt die Nährstoffe die er benötigt auch aus rein pflanzlicher Nahrung, daher sind Leid und Tod, die wir durch den Eierverzehr (sowie auch für alle anderen Tierprodukte) verursachen, meiner Meinung nach nicht gerechtfertigt! In Supermärkten gibt es auch eifreie Nudeln aus Hartweizen, zum Panieren nimmt Mensch statt Ei einfach Wasser+Mehl, es gibt Mayonnaise ohne Ei und auch viele Gerichte die normalerweise mit Eiern gemacht werden, sind vegan genauso möglich (zB Palatschinken, Kuchenteig, ...) Vom Geschmack ist es einfach ehemalige Ei-Gerichte vegan zu faken, das einzige was benötigt wird ist das Gewürz Kurkuma das täuschend nach echtem Ei schmeckt. Mensch könnte meinen dass ja inzwischen ausreichend Zeit verstrichen ist, seitdem wir Menschen die Bäume verließen und als Pflanzen(fr)esserInnen beschlossen auch „Fleisch” und Eier essen zu wollen oder Kuhmilch trinken zu wollen. Jedoch haben wir innerlich immer noch die selben Organe, und sind gleich Aufgebaut wie pflanzen(fr)essende Affen. Menschenaffen würden niemals „Fleisch”, Eier oder Milchprodukte essen und werden im Gegensatz zu Menschen auch nie krank!!! Nur soviel zum „Argument“ Veganer hätten irgendwelche Mangelerscheinungen! Ein Mensch ist umso grösser, je grösser der Kreis derer ist, die er in sein Mitgefühl einschliesst. Egoisten beschränken ihr Mitgefühl auf die eigene Person, Rassisten meist auf diejenigen die in die selbe Nationalität geboren wurden, Sexisten beschränken es auf Menschen des eigenen Geschlechts und Speziesisten nur auf die Gattung Mensch (also die eigene Spezies). Speziesisten sind natürlich ethisch und moralisch den Egoisten weit überlegen, doch sollten sie dennoch nicht aufhören sich weiterzuentwickeln. Sie engagieren sich im humanitären Bereich, sehen aber nicht das für ihr Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen nicht-menschliche Tiere ihr ganzes Leben leiden und für sie qualvoll getötet werden. Dazu ein Zitat von Jeremy Bentham vor über 200 Jahren: <“Die Franzosen haben bereits entdeckt, dass die Schwärze der Haut (der Sklaven) kein Grund dafür ist, jemanden schutzlos der Laune eines Peinigers auszuliefern. Es mag der Tag kommen, da man erkennt, dass die Zahl der Beine und der Haarwuchs ... gleichermassen unzureichende Gründe sind, ein fühlendes Wesen demselben Schicksal zu überlassen... Die Frage ist nicht: können sie denken? oder: können sie sprechen?, sondern: können sie leiden?“> Da Rassismus und Sexismus abzulehnen sind, muss auch Speziesismus abgelehnt werden. Nicht-menschliche Tiere sind keine Ressource für den Menschen, sondern autonome Lebewesen die um ihrer selbst Willen existieren, genauso wie auch der Mensch. Solidarität mit den Tieren, denn sie sind keine Lebensmittel sondern LEBEWESEN! > BITTE DENKT NACH